She's Mine
by Serenally
Summary: BLOSSOM UTONIUM thinks she's in love :S...That's what her facebook status is. But the Pink Puff has no idea how much effect this status will have...especially on a certain Rowdyruff...Oneshot, Brick X Blossom.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first PPG one-shot :P And guess what...it's Facebook themed :D **

**Anyway, hope you like it! Please Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SHE'S MINE<span>  
><strong>

**Blossom Utonium **thinks she's in love :S 3

2 hours ago · Comment · Like  
>_<p>

**Dexter TheGeniusBoy **and **10 others **like this.

**Bubbles Utonium **Who's the Lucky Guy Bloss? ;)  
>3 hours ago<p>

**Blossom Utonium **Bubbles, you're the gossip girl of our school. Do you really think I'll tell you?  
>3 hours ago<p>

**Buttercup Utonium** Ugh! Gross sis! Boys are nuisances!  
>3 hours ago<p>

**Robin Schneider** OMG! Can I know who it is Bloss? I'm not like Bubbles :P  
>3 hours ago<p>

**Bubbles Utonium **Hey! :(  
>2 hours ago<p>

**Butch Jojo **Hey Blossom! Don't let Brick read this okay?  
>2 hours ago · Like · <strong>Boomer Jojo <strong>likes this**  
><strong>

**Blossom Utonium **Why so Butch?  
>2 hours ago<p>

**Brick Jojo** Too late toots. And Butch, fuck off.  
>2 hours ago<p>

**Boomer Jojo **I pity the poor guy that might get killed soon…*sigh*.  
>about an hour ago · Like · <strong>15 person<strong>

**Blossom Utonium **What the hell are you talking about you stupid Rowdyruffs?  
>56 minutes ago<p>

**Brick Jojo** Nothing important Pinky…Get back to combing your hair for the 234th time today and forget about what my IDIOTIC brothers said.  
>56 minutes ago<p>

**Blossom Utonium** Pfff, whatever Brick. You're such a jerk.  
>55 minutes ago<p>

**Brick Jojo **Why thank you :)  
>55 minutes ago<p>

**Butch Jojo** Now THIS is going to be interesting… ;)  
>54 minutes ago· Like · <strong>25 person<strong>

**Boomer Jojo** I feel ya my green bro…  
>54 minutes ago<p>

**Brick Jojo **What did I tell you guys? FUCK OFF!  
>54 minutes ago<p>

**Blossom Utonium **?  
>53 minutes ago<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Dexter TheGeniusBoys **to** Blossom Utonium **Hey Blossom, I was wondering…Would you go out with me?  
>5 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Brick Jojo **Is pissed :(  
>5 hours ago · Comment · Like<br>_

**Butch Jojo **and **6 others** like this.  
>-<p>

**Boomer Jojo** Is it about a certain red-head girl bro? ;)  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Brick Jojo** Boomer, do you want to die?  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Butch Jojo **Damn Brick. You know, that guy could be you…  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Brick Jojo** Butch, Boomer, comment again on this status and I will fucking kill you both okay?  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Princess Morbucks **A red-head girl? Oh. ! Brickie, I didn't know you had a crush on me! That's totally PERFECT! Wanna go out with me?  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Butch Jojo **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Princess Morbucks **…

5 hours ago

**Brick Jojo** Sure Princess, I'll go out with you.  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Princess Morbucks **YAY! HA! Take that you spiky-haired peasant!  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Butch Jojo** O.o…..Bro, Inbox. NOW.  
>5 hours ago<p>

**Boomer Jojo** Word. What were you thinking?  
>5 hours ago<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo

**From:** Butch Jojo

**Subject**: What the fuck!

Dude, you just told Boomer and me that you liked Blossom….YESTERDAY! What were you thinking with Princess?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo, Butch Jojo

**From:** Brick Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck ?

That Fuckface Dexter already asked her out .

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo

**From:** Boomer Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck ?

You're kidding me?

…

Brick, are you trying to make her jealous?

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo, Butch Jojo

**From:** Brick Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck?

…...

Boomer, since when do you have a brain? -.-

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo

**From:** Boomer Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck?

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

…

HEY! -.-

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo

**From:** Butch Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck?

Yo Brickie boy, you should go check that wall post again…

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo

**From:** Brick Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck ?

What do you mean?

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Boomer Jojo, Brick Jojo

**From:** Butch Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck ?

Ugh, Just go and see...

.

.

.

.

.

**Dexter TheGeniusBoys **to** Blossom Utonium **Hey Blossom, I was wondering…Would you go out with me?  
>5 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall<br>_

**Blossom Utonium **Sorry Dexter, you're a nice guy but…I don't like being asked out on Facebook. Besides, I've got my mind on somebody else…  
>5 hours ago<p>

.

.

.

.

.

*****1 New Message**

**To: **Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo

**From:** Brick Jojo

**Subject**: Re: What the fuck ?

You know what guys? Maybe I won't kill you after all…

.

.

.

.

.

**BRICK'S POV**

As I read Blossom's reply to Dexter, I was grinning so hard that my facial muscles were hurting me. Ha! Take that Fuckface! Nobody takes my girl!

I punched my fists in the air.

"YES!" I screamed out of joy, making my desk chair twirl.

Still, there was something bothering me. If it wasn't Dexter, who was it? Something in me was dying to know, it was _torture_. I wanted to know so bad…So that I could kill the guy. Blossom was mine and no one else's! Not able to resist anymore, I stepped away from my computer and dashed off the window of my room, leaving my dark red streak behind me. I arrived at the Powerpuff house in no time. It was already late at night and I figured that the girls were already sleeping.

I slowly floated to Blossom's window. Surprisingly, she wasn't asleep. I noticed that her sisters weren't with her, which probably meant they had separate rooms. I knocked on the window, making her jump in surprise. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!" She asked as she opened the window.

I took it as an invitation to come in.

"Who's the guy?" I asked, going straight to the point.

She frowned. "What guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Pinky, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

She glared at me and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I am, I just don't know what you mean…"

"The guy you were talking about on your status. If it isn't Dexter, who the fuck is it?" I exclaimed.

Finally understanding, a hint of red invaded her cheek. She bit her lip and mumbled something like "Screw Facebook…". I raised my eyebrow when she bit her lip and avoided my gaze. Strange, Blossom always looked at me in the eyes when we talked.

"That's none of your business…Now get out of my room!" She ordered.

I stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. "Not until you tell me who it is."

Her cheeks turned even redder when she noticed our proximity.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

It was my turn to blush, bit my lip and avoid her look. I tried to hide my nervous body language, but she smirked, noticing it.

"Do you want to tell me something?" She asked.

When she said that, I knew that she knew. It was obvious by the way her lips were curved in her usual _I'm-smarter-than-you _smirk.  
>Fuck this girl for being so smart! She was the only one capable of reading me like an open book! It was so frustrating…but sexy at the same time. I mean, smart girls like her are hard to find...Maybe that was why I fell for her in the first place.<br>Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind and I smirked. If she thinks she's the only one capable of making me feel this way, she was wrong…

"Actually…I'd rather show you…" I said.

Without thinking any further, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to me. She let out a small squeak out of surprise but I shut it up…

By planting my lips on hers.

And boy did it feel good! At first, she was too frozen in shock to move. But she eventually responded to the kiss by snaking her arms around my neck and playing with my long, auburn hair. I smiled through the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

I never wanted it to end, she felt so right in my arms! And it felt like her lips belonged on mine…Actually, _she _was mine, she was the girl I love…  
>Unfortunately, she pulled away, her breath coming out in short gasps. By the surprised look on her face, I knew I had some effect on her...<p>

"You." She said, smiling at me.

I blinked. "What?"

She giggled. "The guy on my status…it's you."

Ode to Joy.

"I love you Blossom." I said, pulling her closer.

"I love you too Brick." She replied before I pressed my lips against hers for a second time.

.

.

.

.

.

**Blossom Utonium **and **Brick Jojo **are now in a relationship.  
>2 minutes ago · Comment · Like<p>

**Butch Jojo**, **Boomer Jojo**, **Bubbles Utonium** and **28 others** like this.

* * *

><p><em><span>THE END<span>_


End file.
